Everything Changes
by LuvLife113
Summary: So as the years of Percy, Annabeth, and Nico pass and times goes away, everything changes. Now, about 100 years into the future and Camp Half-Blood has changed. Come and see what it's now like...
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys,**

**So again: Not a real chapter just another list of characters. I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE CHARACTERS!**

**Yup. I have my nine and I am ready to go! Next chapter should be up tomorrow...?**

* * *

><p>These kids weren't crazy. They weren't weird, or strange, or bad. They were just born of something greater than the human mind can comprehend. These kids are Half-Bloods.<p>

Born with supernatural powers, dyslexia, ADHD, and a scent that is able to be smelled by monsters miles away these kids are special.

They didn't choose to be like them. Most of them probably wouldn't want it. But some of them do, some of them find a real home at Camp Half-Blood.

Of course, Camp Half-Blood has changed in a matter of 100 years. Chiron has passed on, Dionysus got in trouble and was sentenced to led the camp again, more monsters have come up, more demigods have been created, and the gods have been getting more and more bored.

And that is where our story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaki Anderson: <strong>Age 8, Son of _Apollo. _For a little kid, Jaki sure has a big mouth. He knows where his heart belongs and that is at his home. He loves his sister to death, even though she passed because of a monster, and he will never forget her. This little kid has been at camp since the age of five and is known by everyone for being kind, sweet, intelligent, outgoing, and a ladies' man by going after the Aphrodite girls. FATAL FLAW: Loyalty.

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Brandon: <strong>Age 8, Daughter of _Hera. _Like many others, Raine has had nothing but trouble since the day she was born. All her older siblings were killed and that led Raine to an almost depressive state. She is extremely Anti-Social and can even be described as being "Mean". This eight year old girl is anything _but _sugar and spice and everyone at Camp has known that since the day she was dragged here by her father. FATAL FLAW: She is too Anti-Social.

* * *

><p><strong>Eunice Lovestrong: <strong>Age 13, Daughter of _Aphrodite. _Since the age of five, this girl has been moved from foster home to foster home with only her little dog, Wuv, protecting her. She is constantly bullied, poked at, and made fun of and she doesn't know how to deal with it. She also has been using her power of charm-speaking without really knowing it; by always getting her way and making her seem like a spoiled brat –which she isn't-. Her beauty hides behind her insecurities and when she finally gets led to camp by her little dog she only hopes that she will finally be able to shine. FATAL FLAW: Over Charm-Speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Renae Belle: <strong>Age 14, Daughter of _Zeus. _Coming from a long line of strong, stubborn, and confident people it is only suspected that Renae is just one to add to the bunch. She gets her looks from her long and gone cousin, Thalia Grace, and but she has a more light and happy personality. Living with her Grandpa and Parrot during the school year and then at camp during the summer, all Renae really wants is to be accepted and to not have to hide her unnatural talents. FATAL FALL: Always feels as if she can do better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia Ramerez<strong>: Age 15, Daughter of _Hades_. It isn't exactly Sofia's fault of what she does to herself, of why she cuts herself. No, it really isn't her fault at all. When she came home two years ago to her dead mother and brother, the only person in the world to turn to was Miguel. Since then, her midnight black eyes and dark features have been dimmed with a sense of fright. When getting to camp all she wants is to be able to pursue her relationship with Miguel, to finally feel loved in her life. FATAL FLAW: Holding Grudges.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma Ice: <strong>Age 15, Daughter of _Ares. _She is tough. She is pessimistic. She is sarcastic. She is Emma Ice. Having been alone on the streets for two whole years of her life, Emma knows how to handle herself and how to pick a fight. She understands what it's like to be close to death and she doesn't joke around about it. Being completely opposite of her half-siblings, she is not included and she really doesn't give a crap about it. After all, she _is _a daughter of Ares. FATAL FLAW: Inability to Trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Miguel Gomez: <strong>Age 15, Son of Hephaestus. Nothing _that _strange ever happened to Miguel, at least, not thus far. He was brought to camp with his best friend (And hopefully future girlfriend) and he has never left her side. He is extremely over-protective of his friends and will do anything for them, not caring if he shows off his hot temper when he does it. He wants it to be known that if someone picks a fight with him, he _will _fight back. FATAL FLAW: Loyalty.

* * *

><p><strong>Allison Scott: <strong>Age 17, Daughter of _Hermes. _Being a daughter of Hermes, it is only natural that this girl is sarcastic, stubborn, and has excellent comebacks. Although, she hides much behind a wall. She has been living with an abusive stepdad and her mother had died when she was dropped off at camp. All Allison is good at is being, well, bad and she wants that to change. At camp, she just wants to learn to be herself and be able to let her smirk show and let her long black hair down. FATAL FLAW: Too much Pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Root Marsh: <strong>Age 17, Son of _Demeter. _Having been homeschooled by her farmer of a father for thirteen years of his life, Root has definitely picked up on some weird habits. This almost bipolar boy can be laid-back and lazy at one moment and then a complete hygiene freak the next. He, as every other Demeter child, is great with plants, fungi, and nature and he loves to be out there. He listens more than speaking and with him, you can't judge a book by its cover. FATAL FLAW: Inferiority Complex.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we have nine characters and I adore them all!<strong>

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**HINT: It will be in Sofia's Point of View (Just the first Chapter)**


	2. Sofia: The Grumpy Daughter of Hades

**IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**So, I've had this done for a little while and fianlly decided to post it :)**

**I think that it is pretty good, I spent a lot of time on it and every other character except for Raine is either mentioned or has dialouge in this. I know that there are probably some grammar mistakes but I did my best. **

**And here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia Ramerez: Daughter of Hades<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo! Ramerez!"<p>

My long black hair flips over my shoulder as I turn my head to see who was calling me at this early in the morning.

I mean, _really, _I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

Turns out it was one of my pretty good friends here at Camp, Renae Belle, a daughter of Zeus, a descendent of Thalia Grace (Who had ended up quitting the Hunter's), and my partial cousin. "What do you want, Ren?" I question is a somewhat angry tone. I was tired, it wasn't even nine yet, and I was still mad at that Hermes girl for stealing both of my leather bracelets (My weapon) two days ago. If you do something to me, I'm not going to forget about it easily.

"Just wanted to say hi." She replied innocently, batting her dark blue eyes which were a common sign of Zeus children.

"Why don't you go bug one of your siblings?" I snap, pulling at some bracelets around my wrist.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She continued hands swaying at her sides as she totally ignored that I told her –politely- to go away. But then again the girl never listens to me –or anyone- and will do what she wants when she wants to do it. She can totally be compared to acting like a stubborn toddler at points of her life.

"No. Someone woke up too early this morning." I reply, glaring at her. She just completely ignores my signals telling her to go away and whistles with her hands still swaying at her sides. My eyes roll as we reach the breakfast pavilion, "See ya later Renae."

"See ya Sofia!"

I walk over to the Hades Table where there were four other kids. Yeah, Hades doesn't get out that often. I exchange a smirk with my Cabin Leader, a nineteen year old boy named Dylan, and sit down next to Justin, my youngest half-sibling.

We quickly eat as the leader of the Camp –Sharion, a Centaur- and the director of the camp –Dionysius (He got in trouble yet _again_) - make some morning announcements. We then quickly finish out food and give a heaping to the fire, "For Hades." I murmur with a sound barley passing through my lips, "And for Mom and Lucas."

I leave my plate on the table and jog up to my half-siblings, passing that girl who pulled a prank on me along the way, "Way to break into the Hermes Cabin, Ramerez." She calls out, laughing with a boy next to her.

I turn around to glare at her, "Don't mess with a Hades child, Scott." I reply. Allison Scott was her name, I remember now, and she is walking around with her boyfriend –a son of Demeter- whose name is Reef, or Ryan, or Root. I really give a crap about it.

"Walk away, Sof." My best friend Miguel says sternly as he places a firm hand (that only a Hephaestus child could have) on my shoulder, "It isn't worth it."

"Aw, your little boyfriends saving you." Allison exclaims in a teasing voice.

"I'm not the one dating garden boy!" I yell back. Miguel was _not _my boyfriend…no matter how much I wanted him to be. I then angrily walk away, even _more _pissed off than I was before breakfast.

"Just calm down, Sofia." Miguel whispers into my ear as he walks me to my cabin. He hugs me outside and I then walk in, taking many deep breaths in and out.

"Just calm down," I mumble to myself, "I am not allowed to kill another half-blood."

My half-siblings ignore me, considering I talk to myself like this at least once a day. We have about forty minutes until first activity which -for us- is Archery taught by the Apollo Cabin and we learn it with the Aphrodite cabin. I really do not look forward to that, considering I am much better with swords.

I take one last deep breath in and change out of my sweats and tank-top that I sleep in and into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank, and a pair of black converse. I then straighten my leather bracelets on my left arm –That turn into metal wrist braces when I need my weapon- so that they cover the scars.

Don't think I need to explain _that,_ if ya know what I mean.

"I'm going outside!" I call out to no one in particular, walking down the dark colored steps and into the clearing where the –now thirteen- cabins of Major gods and goddesses were placed.

It is actually pretty interesting her at Camp, especially if you're a year-rounder like I am. You always are able to find someone to talk to, something to do, or some drama to go find out.

I shake my head slightly as a group of Aphrodite girls laugh at a little Apollo boy and I then look the other way to see a group of Athena girls talking with a strange daughter of Ares named Emma. When I say strange I mean she acts _nothing _like her half-siblings. Doesn't look like them either. Some people think that Ares claimed the wrong daughter by accident.

I then walk up to the Zeus Cabin to see what Renae's up to. I knock on the door and one of her older Half-Brothers answers it. He recognizes me and calls for Renae who comes quickly to the door. "Guess what!" She exclaims, waving to her brother and then dragging me out of the door.

"What?" I say. Knowing Renae, it would probably be something pretty stupid.

"There's a new girl!"

I roll my eyes. A new kid at camp isn't any big news. We get someone new at _least _once a week, probably more.

"Your point?"

"Maybe you'll get a new half-sister!"

She did have a point there. I was the only girl in my cabin, there is Dylan and Jacob who are both older than me and then Mark who is my age and Justin is twelve, "How old is she?"

Renae just shrugged her shoulders. Of course, someone probably told Renae and she didn't stick around long enough to hear the details of it all.

"Whatever." I say as the bell rings signaling first activity. Renae and I only had Greek together and that was last activity, "I'll see ya later."

"Bye!" She calls back, waving as she sprints over to where her Cabin has to go and I walk towards the Archery range.

Did I mention how much I hate archery?

* * *

><p><strong>So that is about it!<strong>

**Whatcha think? Good? Bad? In the Middle?**

**Please review, if you want. It would make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Half-Blood or any of the mention gods/goddesses**

**NEXT UPDATE: Next week. I hope. Maybe earlier. **

**REVIEW!**

**See ya,  
>Hailey (LuvLife113)<strong>


	3. Jaki: The Adorable Son of Apollo

**Wow. Did _not _expect that much enthusiam for this story! You guys are amazing! **

**Weirdness-is-cool: **Aw, thanks for liking my story. It means a _ton. _Allison is such a cool character to portray, too. Don't worry...the updates will just keep on coming.  
><strong>My Blog Is Better Than Yours: <strong>Thanks, I hope that it is interesting. I will most definitly continue it, so don't worry!  
><strong>XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX: <strong>You're pretty awesome for saying my story is awesome :)  
><strong>NoelAnderson: <strong>We already talked, but thanks again!

**Again, there might be some grammar issues. Sorry :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaki Anderson: Son of Apollo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Go to first activity kids!" Sharion, the activities director at the camp, tells us as he comes over to break up our group of eight year olds. I wave goodbye to a couple of the kids I was talking to and begin to slowly walk to archery where I teach all the other kids of the camp.<p>

"Jaki!"

"Sup Tay." I wave to my cabin leader and continue walking towards the Archery shed where everything was held.

"No. Jaki, come here!"

I walk out of the shed, waving to a few of the _very hot _Aphrodite girls along the way. They think I'm the cutest little kid in the world and I'm not one to stop them from thinking that, "What's up Taylor?"

"Were you messing with that daughter of Hera again?" She looks at me with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face.

I shake my head. I know who she is talking about…her name is Raine and she doesn't talk much. A couple of the other kids make fun of her, but I don't.

She raises her eyebrow a bit but then brings it back down, "All right, I trust you kid."

"I know." I smile at her and give her a hug which she gladly returns.

"Okay now pay attention to Adam when he talks."

I nod my head again and we walk over to the Archery Range where Adam is giving another speech about how to be safe around Bows & Arrows. Only a few of the kids are actually listening: The leader of the Hades Cabin and his only sister are talking quietly with another one of their half-brothers and then the fourteen or fifteen Aphrodite children are mostly zoning out.

Taylor interrupts Adam's speech, "Okay. You guys can go try." She says. We've been training most of the kids for the whole year so they know about what to do.

I walk around, talking to a few of the younger kids, smiling my bright smile at the Aphrodite girls, and listening to the youngest Hades child rant to me about how much he sucks at Archery…which he does, but I don't mention it to him.

I tug on my dogtags –Well my late sister's dogtags- and they turn into a Bow and Arrow. Apollo charmed them for me. I then shoot an arrow to demonstrate and it perfectly hits the farthest target. The Hades kid scoffs underneath his breath, "Showoff." He mutters.

I smile brightly and walk away because his older sister is calling me over, "Help?" She questions grumpily. She usually isn't in a very bright mood, "My stupid half-brother over here doesn't know what he is talking about." She points to the boy next to her, the Cabin Leader who she was whispering with earlier.

I again shoot an arrow from my bow, this time it goes to one of the closer targets. She studies my position for a moment and then tries to copy it. At least she's better than her little brother.

"Good job." I praise.

She rubs her hand over my buzz cut and tries to mess up my hair, "Thanks squirt."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what _should _I call you?"

"My name's Jaki. Jaki Anderson. I'm eight years old and I live here all year."

"I'm Sofia Ramerez, fifteen. All year."

I nod my head, "Cool. Call me if ya need help." I walk away.

"Thanks squirt." She calls.

I turn my head over my shoulder and she smirks. I decide to give it a break because I need to work some energy off. My ADHD is kicking in. I run a few laps around the outside of the Archery Range, picking up a few stray arrows and placing them into the Archery hut.

The Hades and Aphrodite cabin finally leave and then it's time for me to go to my first activity which is for me and all the other kids aged eight to ten in the Rock-Climbing Wall.

Dude, I hate the Rock-Climbing Wall.

Long story short: I had a very close call with the spewing lava pouring out from the top.

I walk slowly to the climbing wall and end up walking along with Raine. Like I said, she doesn't talk much and she is usually mopes around but she isn't bothersome. She just needs a friend.

"Hey Raine." I say, waving to her. She looks over at me. Her red hair is covering her face but I can see a little bit of her pale green eyes peaking through. She doesn't respond so I try to start a conversation, "Ready for Rock Wall?"

"Whatever."

"I hate the Rock Wall." I carry on. We pass the Theater which is silent and then we finally come to the wall.

They tell us to find a partner and I immediately tap Raine's shoulder, "Partner?"

"Whatever."

We watch some of the ten year olds go first, then the nine year olds, and then finally there is me, Raine, and two other kids left. They go first and then Raine goes.

She is actually pretty good at this, I handle the ropes with help of an older Ares kid and Raine gets to the top in about six minutes. Her curly red hair is flying around and sweat is starting to form on her face but when she gets down, she doesn't look hurt at all.

"Your turn, Jaki." Emma, the Ares kid, says.

"Do I have to?"

She nods slightly and I pull on a harness. No matter how much I pay attention to everyone explain the Rock-Wall to me, I just can't get it.

The first part in easy. Then, the lava starts to flow. I shake my head and come back down, "I can't do it." I say. It's way too scary.

"It's okay," Emma says, helping me take the harness off. As soon as it is off it's time for break…THANK GODS!

"You wanna hang out with us Raine?" I ask her, pointing to a group of my friends running off towards the shore.

She shakes her head, "No."

"Well then uh, see ya around." I reply, waving to her and then sprinting off towards the water.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. <strong>

**Only Sophia, Emma, Raine, and Jaki are mentioned in this chapter...the other's should be mentioned in the next chapter or two. **

**If you want, I put my own little insight of each character on my profile...check if out :)**

**Please review, It'd make my day! **


	4. Eunice: Charming Daughter of Aphrodite

**Hey all! **

**So, I updated again! Thanks again for all the reviews, it totally means a ton to me! I love ya all sooooo much! Also, happy late Thanksgiving...hope y'all had an amazing one! I know I did...**

** NoelAnderson: **I have to say, I liked the chapter too. Also, Jaki is just adorbs, isn't he? Thanks for calling me a great writer, it means a lot!  
><strong>Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum: <strong>Well first things first, LOVE THE NEW USERNAME! Thanks for complimenting the chapter, I also loveeeee Raine and Jaki's "Friendship" Ya know? I think that it's something that adds a lot to the story.  
><strong>Kovu1011: <strong>Aw, thanks :)

* * *

><p><strong>Eunice Lovestrong: Daughter of Aphrodite<strong>

* * *

><p>I get claimed the very first meal after I get to camp. As soon as I walk into the pavilion and sit down with the Hermes cabin for lunch, a Dove flashes over my head and a bunch of girls begin to scream. With joy, of course.<p>

The half-horse, half-man takes my head and raises it while proclaiming, "All hail Eunice Lovestrong, daughter of Aphrodite."

I am then rushed over to the splatter-painted pink table at the end of the area. I quickly say goodbye to the daughter of Hermes I met earlier, Allison, and go to sit down next to one of my half-sisters. My dog, Wuv, sits at my feet below the table.

I am quickly introduced to the fifteen boys and girls who are my half-siblings and meet my cabin leaders, a pair of eighteen year old twins named Christina and Charlie.

It is really surprising how well I fit in with my cabin. I mean, after getting pushed around from foster home to foster home it's really nice to finally get a family sort of feeling.

After finishing our food, we all give part of it to the fire. Christina tells me that it is an offering of sorts and I mumble the word, "Aphrodite." beneath my breath. After that my half-brothers help carry my purple backpack from the Hermes cabin into the pink Aphrodite cabin.

I end up sharing a bunk with my half-sister named Lily, she is fourteen which is a year above me and really nice. She tells me that we have about an hour break until fifth activity and then after that we only have sixth activity and then the _real _fun begins.

"Any cute boys here at camp?" I question, looking around the cabin as Lily and I sit on the top bunk of our set of bunk-beds. The room is actually quite big, we have a bathroom in the back, a closet for girls and a closet for boys, some makeup tables, and then the usual aspects of a room. It was pretty nice.

"Oh, totally." She replies, nodding her head enthusiastically, "And we Aphrodite girls usually get first dibs."

"Names?"

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "It's not like you know anyone." I shrug my shoulders in return and she beings to think, "There's a grandkid of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. His name in Dylan and he is pretty hot. Jordyn, son of Apollo is pretty hot too. And Miguel who's a son of Hephaestus. Except he is like _in love _with his best friend, Sofia."

"Can we go meet him?"

"Really?"

I nod in return and she begins to climb down the ladder. I just hop from the top while she says, "I'm dating one of his half-brothers, so I kind of know him."

"Lead the way." I say, opening up the door for her as we step into the horseshoe-shaped ring of Cabins.

The camp was actually pretty nice; during free time you could hang out in front of the cabins, in the fields, or out in the woods. The whole place was clean and pretty and it was just a nice place to be.

Lily looks around for a bit and then finally points to a group of about six kids hanging out by an old tree near the Hephaestus cabin. At least, I'm pretty sure it's the Hephaestus cabin, "Hey Tyler." She greets, hugging an extremely good-looking boy.

"Hey Lil." He replies, hugging her back and then placing an arm around her waist, "Who's that?"

"The new girl. Eunice. My half-sister." She explains. I wave to everyone and they all smile back, "This is Tyler who is a son of Hephaestus, Emma of Ares, Sofia of Hades, Miguel of Hephaestus, and Renae of Zeus."

"Hey Eunice." Renae greets warmly, giving me a hug.

"Hey." I greet back, listening in on the conversation Sofia and Miguel are having.

"You are such a jerk, Miguel!" Sofia exclaims, playfully swatting his arm, "I cannot _believe _you told my brother that we're dating!"

"It was a joke!" Miguel says back, backing away from Sofia who is obviously steamed.

"Yeah, well, know he wants to give me the whole sex talk." She says, crossing her arm and glaring at Miguel.

He laughs and then, noticing the look of her face, immediately stops, "Sorry Sofia." He mumbles, giving her a hug.

She just stands there, not bothering to hug him back, "Whatever." She then turns into a conversation with Emma and Renae and then Miguel turns to me.

"So, daughter of Aphrodite, huh?"

"What? Is that bad?"

"No…just don't get caught up in their drama."

"And if I do? Will you help me out of it?"

He looks at me for a second, and his brown eyes almost faze over, "Yeah." He replies in an almost monotone voice. He then shakes his head and the faze is out.

Sofia is shooting daggers at _me, _now and Lily is looking at me with a freaking out look on her face, "Uh, let's go back to our cabin Eunice. Bye guys." She says in a worried voice. As soon as we're out of earshot she looks at me, "What the hell was that?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know."

"Dude. YOU FREAKIN CHARMSPOKE!"

"What…?"

"You convinced him to help you. Mom only gives that power to like the cabin leaders."

I shrug my shoulders again and skip ahead, "Guess I'm special."

"Yeah," She states, "You also have a daughter of Hades wanting to murder you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...I'm sensing a love triangle of sorts between Miguel, Sofia, and Eunice. ;)<strong>

**So this chapter mentioned Eunice, Emma, Miguel, Sofia, and Renae. Last chapter was Raine and Jaki so next chapter will definitly be some Root and Allison. I promise. **

**Please review, I'd really like that :)**

**Bye guys! **


	5. Root: The LoveDrunk Son of Demeter

**Hey guys,**

**So...I updated! I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys do too. See ya at the bottom of the page :)**

**NoelAnderson: **Hehe. I like the love triangle idea too, I hope it makes this story intresting. And thanks a ton!  
><strong>Weirdness-Is-Cool: <strong>Thanks :)  
><strong>Kovu1011: <strong>Haha, Sofia is a really awesome character to work with. And thanks :)  
><strong>Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum: <strong>I smell some love in the air too! And I adore Raine, such an intresting charrie to work with!

* * *

><p><strong>Root Marsh: Son of Demeter<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Root!" My youngest sister, Daisy, exclaims while pointing towards the door. I look towards her slightly and then look back towards the mirror that I am fixing my dirt colored and floppy hair in, "Hurry up!"<p>

"I'm coming." I call back. I grab my blue backpack –which I take everywhere-, put some hand sanitizer on my hands, and take one last glance in the mirror.

"ROOT!"

I run out the steps of our cabin which are covered with red, orange, and yellow flower petals. It really is pretty, "Some cabin leader you are." Daisy scoffs, twirling a piece of her straight, light brown hair around her finger. She is also smirking, though, which makes me know that she is joking.

"Love ya too, Daisy." I reply. She smiles at me and hangs back with me as the rest of our half-siblings walk to the theater where the evening activity is being held. Sing-a-long with the Apollo cabin leading and a camp-fire, it should be pretty fun.

She leans over to hug me but I stop her and gingerly place my arm over her small shoulders, "Sorry." She replies with a shrug.

"It's fine." I say back as we come to a line waiting to get into the theater, "Do you see Alli by any chance?" I ask, standing on my tip-toes to look for the long black hair of my girlfriend.

"You're still dating that Hermes girl?" Daisy asks, raising her eyebrows.

"She has a name."

"Which I don't care about. I don't like her, Root, she's too sneaky."

"Sorry Dais." I reply, finally spotting Allison, "I'm going to go sit with her, hang with Jasmine, okay?"

"Whatever…" She mumbles walking away from me as I sprint over to Allison.

"Hey Alli." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist. She buries her face into the shoulder of my long-sleeve shirt and I kiss the top of her head. I know that one minute ago I was totally no-touching-anyone but I change in the matter of seconds.

"Hey Root," She replies, turning around in my arms and wearing her usual smirk, "What's up?" Her blue eyes glint mischievously and I kiss her again on the cheek.

"Nothing much, wanna go get some seats?"

"That'd be cool." She replies as we finally are able to get into the theater. Tonight, because it is almost the end of summer, there will also be fireworks put on by the Hephaestus cabin. We finally find two seats near the middle of the theater. I notice the girl and boy Allison was fighting with earlier today are sitting a row below us, along with three other girls. A couple of younger kids are sitting above us, one of them being that son of Apollo who teaches archery. Although, he _should _be with his siblings on the stage singing.

"The fireworks better be good, Miguel." Sofia says to which Miguel replies some cocky remark that I don't hear.

"I'm sure they'll be amazing." The newest daughter of Aphrodite adds in. She is sitting on his other side and lightly places a hand on her arm.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Allison questions, leaning her head onto my shoulder. I place my backpack underneath my seat and then wrap an arm around her.

"Well I found your most favorite person in the world." I say, pointing to Sofia. Allison gives me a look.

"Oh shut up."

We both laugh. I absolutely love her laugh; it reminds me of how much of a girl she can be. Sometimes, she'll get really tough but when she laughs, you can't even remember that.

There are a few seconds of silence, and then the Apollo kids come out on stage to light the fire. They sing a few songs and that kid of Apollo behind us is singing at the top of his lungs. Sofia keeps glaring back there every five seconds but Miguel finally wraps his arm around her to calm her down.

Finally, the singing is done and the fireworks are almost starting.

"I'm excited." Allison says, she then taps Miguel on the shoulder, "Are these gonna be as good as the one's last year?"

He looks at us for a second and I notice Sofia is glaring at us while the daughter of Zeus sitting next to her is just smiling. The daughter of Aphrodite is in a conversation with the weird daughter of Ares.

"You mean the ones that the Hermes cabin stole!" The Apollo kid behind butts in loudly, "That was so funny!"

"Way to butt in our conversation, Jaki." Sofia says to the eight year old kid.

"I wasn't butting in." He protests and then looking towards the girl next to him, "Was I Raine?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Whatever."

"Stop fighting, guys." The daughter of Zeus says.

"Oh shut up, Renae." Sofia shoots back. For being cousins, they can be _pretty _mean to one another. Renae just sticks her tongue out at Sofia, though, and Sofia sticks her tongue out right back.

"LOOK!" The Jaki shouts loudly, pointing up to the sky where the first firework was just shot off.

It is a picture of Zeus and Renae says proudly, "That's my dad."

A picture of a heart is shot off next, "Is that for my mom?" The daughter of Aphrodite says.

"Yeah that's for her, Eunice." The daughter of Ares says.

"Thanks, Emma." Eunice says back.

We watch the rest of the fireworks in silence, Allison moved her head back to my shoulder and my arm found its way to her waist.

"I love you." She whispers into my ear during the finale.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I love this chapter because it includes everyone :)<strong>

**Please review guys, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Renae: The Crushed Daughter of Zuesy

**Heyyyyyy,**

**So: I'm a day late :( Sorry guys. I got busy with STUPID FREAKING SCHOOL and yeah. So, School is just a bad bad thing :/ **

**Kovu1011: **Thanks :) And hmmmmm, well Sofia and Alli hate each other so much because I think that they have a backstory. Alli always stole from Sofia, Sofia holds grudges and gets pissed. Ya know the drill ;)  
><strong>Weirdness-Is-Cool: <strong>He-He. Thanks gurl :)  
><strong>wouldyoufancymystory: <strong>I Updated!  
><strong>percyjackson987: <strong>Awwww thanks :) Love your username too!  
><strong>Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum: <strong>Awww drat, you used up all the tissues! ;) And congrats on the new addition to your family...Red hair...wow, well that is just amazing!

* * *

><p><strong>Renae Belle: Daughter of Zues<strong>

* * *

><p>"RENAE BELLE I SWEAR TO GODS!"<p>

I roll my eyes but mutter a soft 'Sorry' to Emma, the daughter of Ares, who I had just passed on my Pegasus named Belle. I had just sprinkled a little bit of dust on one her and her flying horse.

But really, I am in Zeus's domain and _no one _is going to tell me what to do and what not to do no matter how much of a daughter-of-Ares they were.

Even though my Uncle Poseidon invented the flying horse, they were meant to be ridden in the air which is the kingdom where my father rules.

I quickly fly into the finish line, coming in first place. I pat Belle and then dismount, looking towards Sharion who nods approvingly, "Good job Renae, you can take care of Belle and then work with Emma and Sean on cleaning the stalls."

I nod slowly; taking care of Miss. Bella is fine. It's just cleaning the stalls.

I hate that job _so _much.

"C'mon Belle." I say to my Pegasus, urging her ahead which she follows. She is a really good Pegasus and I've been riding her since forever and a day.

I take her tack off quickly and then grab a pick, quickly being joined by Emma and Sean who is her half-brother.

"You have glitter in your hair." I tease, pointing to a shiny spot in her already platinum-blonde colored hair.

"Oh shut up." She replies and Sean just laughs.

"I take it you did that?" He asks leaning against one of the stall doors as Emma and I walk into one of the empty stalls to start mucking it.

"Maybe I did," I say slyly picking up some crap and then poking my head out of the door, "Maybe I didn't."

"Oh you so did." Emma says, looking at me with a look that says 'Don't mess' but I can see a trace of a smirk behind her rock-hard face.

"Nice Zuesy." He says, high-fiving me.

I laugh slightly and then the three of us joke around for the next fifteen minutes while we clean all of the stalls on this side of the stables. Then break in between sixth period and dinner is finally called.

Emma rushes out first and I follow suit, "Thank the gods." I mutter, dropping my pick on the ground and running to the entrance of the stable.

"Hey Zuesy!" Sean calls. I look back over to him, noticing the way the sun shines with his dirty-blonde hair and the way his deep brown eyes twinkle.

"What's up?" I call back, leaning against the door.

"Meet me at Zeus's fist in fifteen?"

"Uhhh, sure."

He smiles at me and I leave, smiling to myself. A guy just asked me to Zeus's fist.

A. Guy. Just. Asked. Me. To. Zeus's. Fist!

"SOFIA!" I exclaim, running to the daughter of Hades (And my BFFL!)

"What do you want, Ren? I have to go and make sure the Aphrodite chick isn't hanging all over Miguel."

"Sean asked me to meet him at Zeus's fist!"

She smiles at me but then quickly replaces that look with a puzzled one, "Who is Sean?"

"Son of Ares." I say quickly, turning my back from her. I have to get changed out of my riding clothes and it's a ten minute walk there, "Catch ya later Sof!"

I rush into my cabin and quickly find some clothes from my dresser, a pair of black short-shorts and a plain white shirt, and then let my black hair down. I scrawl out a note and leave it on the dresser and then I make my way to the path which leads to Zeus's fist.

The walk is quiet but short and I soon find myself at the place where Sean already is, sharpening his knife. My hand –from instinct- quickly goes to my sword hanging in charm form on one of my belt-holes.

"Hey." I say with a grin, stepping out from behind the rock.

"Hey." He replies, "So I wanted to ask you something."

Okay. Know I can feel my heart beating at like five-hundred something miles per hour, "Yeah?"

"Well, I really like this one girl at camp. You're friends with her, at least I think…so I was thinking maybe you could set us up?"

And my heart stops.

Of course he doesn't like me.

Why would anyone like me?

"Who?"

"That new girl. Eunice."

I think for a second, trying to recall talking to her. Then I remember, she's the one who always latches onto Miguel. Lily introduced us yesterday.

"She's been her for two days."

"Dude, she's hot."

And my heart breaks in two, "I don't know. Maybe Sean." I lean against the rock, "Is that all you want?"

"Yup. Thanks Zeusy."

"No prob." I say softly, watching him walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have to say...I don't think this has been my best chapter. <strong>

**I PINKIE PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!**

**Thanks guys, Please Review! :)**


	7. Allison: The Tricky Daughter of Hermes

**Hey Hey, **

**So. So. So. Nothing much is going on...no. Nothing much. Except, I have a new Alphas Fic out called _Alphete _and if you like creating characters, maybe you'd wanna create a character for that? Idontknow. Whatever you want to do :)**

**_NoelAnderson:_ Ya know, I love you so much that it isn't even funny. You're always the first one to review and I really appreciate that. Thank you soooooo much for everything. And I promise, Emma is the POV of the next chapter :)**

_**Kovu1011:**_ **Haha. Haven't done the ass-kicking yet...but It will happen. I promise. Thanks for reviewing :)**

_**Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum:**_**He-He. I'll have Raine go hug Sofia sometime. And Awwww, little babies...what are ya gonna do with them? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Allison Scott: Daughter of Hermes<strong>

* * *

><p>"Run Alli!"<p>

I turn around to give my half-sister a smirk. She and I both know that I'm one of the fastest runners here at camp and as soon as I cross the boundary line, I'll have won the team of Hermes-Apollo-Ares-Demeter-Aphrodite-Athena a victory.

"Get her!"

I hear a few people arguing and then a son of Poseidon is sent to chase after me. He isn't very old, so I don't think that he has quite mastered his powers of water yet. He was trying but it isn't working out very well.

There is only ten more feet until I bring our side another victory.

Eight…Six…Four…

The boy is getting very close now and for a second I actually begin to think that I might not make it. Those thoughts vanish, though, as Root rushes into the guy with a sword and pins him down as I cross the line. A horn goes off signaling the end of the game and I smile brightly.

"Nice job, Alli." Root says, walking over to me and engulfing me in a hug. A bunch of people on our team are here now and a bunch of the Aphrodite kids are exchanging smiles with each other. My siblings, on the other hand, are rolling their eyes and glaring at the Demeter children who mimic the look that they are getting from the Hermes bunch.

"Way to win it for us Al!" Emma says brightly and we exchange smiles.

Emma is actually pretty cool for being so different. She grew up a hard life, like I did. My step-father abused my mother and me and then on the way back from dropping me off here, he intentionally crashed into her car.

Both of them are dead, now.

Emma's whole family was killed, too. By a Hellhound. She was placed in foster care but ran away and lived on the street for two whole years before finally getting to camp.

Em is like a sister to me and I love her to death. We are both alike on so many levels and that's what makes us click.

"Thanks Em." I say back and then turn to see Sharion holding up the banner for us which we've had for about a year now. With the smart brains of Athena, the weaponry skills of Ares, and the fast running of Hermes you can't lose. Not even against the Big Three.

"Congratulations." Sharion says and he opens his mouth as if to say something else but is interrupted by two Hellhounds coming up from the ground.

A couple of the little kids scream and Emma gets behind me. She's deathly afraid of Hellhounds. A bunch of Ares kids run ahead and stab at the monsters but nothing happens. It's like they are surrounded by a force field or something of that matter.

I turn around and see more Hellhounds coming from all sides, circling all of the Demi-Gods into place. We're all trapped.

Emma still has a death-grip on my arm and Root comes over to me. I look up at him and we exchange glances of terror.

Sharion is saying something to the red-headed Oracle, Rachel Dare, and she is nodding. I'm assuming that he wants her to make a prophecy about a quest but I'm not sure. Right now, we have to find a way to kill the eight Hellhounds surrounding us.

Sofia is the first one to use her powers. She summons a few of those skeleton things up from the ground. Two of her half-brothers help her and the other two shadow travel the youngest back to camp.

"There not gonna make me go back, Emma." A little kid who reaches about my hip says to her. Emma stares at him for a moment and then explodes.

"You better go back Jaki. I do _not _want you to get hurt."

And by the look on her face, you can tell that you wouldn't want to mess with that daughter of Ares. Jaki solemnly nods his head and drags his feet over to the boys.

Renae and her siblings are next, they use lightning bolts on a few of the hounds and the Poseidon children use their water powers. The Ares kids fight again and Emma goes this time and the rest of us hang back, not having much use fighting against these Hellhounds.

Finally, we destroy the monsters and they vanish in the air. Sharion calls everyone back to the Dining Pavilion and we all walk there.

"Rachel has seen a vision and there is a quest."

A murmur of excitement goes on throughout the room. Everyone loves quests. I haven't been on one yet but, I'd really like to go.

Rachel stands on a Picnic table and her eyes haze over

_Unlike the others, nine shall go. _

_A child, an enemy, a lover, a doe, _

_To retrieve a group of stolen huntresses,_

_They shall save them and help Artemis, _

_Choose wisely, Allison, who you shall take,_

_For only you know where to go and what to make. _

The camp is silent and everyone turns to look at me.

Me.

I was finally going on a quest!

* * *

><p><strong>AND WE HAVE A QUEST! DUH-DUH-DUH!<strong>

**So yeah. Review. And check out my Alpha's Story. **

**Catch ya later, guys :)**


	8. Emma: The Fearless Daughter of Ares

**Hey Guys :)  
><strong>

**So: Thank you for the reviews last chapter. I'm kinda rushed so I can't respond to them but I am very appreciative that you guys reviewed for me :)**

**Sorry for the last update, also. I was with my family for Christmas and well, ya know how _that _gets out of control. I have a huge family so its fun but cery crazy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emma Ice: Daughter of Ares<strong>

* * *

><p>I turn around from my spot sitting on a bench on a side of the Ares table to look at Allison at the Hermes table. Her face is one of pure shock, her mouth is in an "O" shape and her eyes are wide. I know that she is thinking hard, though. She's probably already thinking about who to take. I mean, <em>nine <em>kids are going. That is a ton.

Sharion walks over to her and they begin to talk while the rest of us go back to our food.

"What're ya looking at, bitch?"

I look up from my food and over to one of my eldest half-brothers. It isn't that I am shocked or anything by him saying that, it is just that it is starting to get annoying. He does is all the time. My whole Cabin does. They all hate me; we're nothing alike except for our fighting habits.

"Your ugly face." I say back, ducking from the punch he throws. We fight all the time over here so no one even gives a second glance from the other tables.

He glares at me (Along with my other thirteen half-siblings) and we finish our food in silence, dumping some into the fire. I am about to walk away from the pavilion when Alli grabs my arm, "Help me decide who to take." She pleads. I give her a look that says 'I'm-Not-In-The-Mood' but she ignores it, "Please. I have to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

She doesn't even wait for my response; she just drags me all the way to a bench sitting below a tree "Sharion said nine people including myself. Obviously I'm taking you and Root."

"Me?"

"Yes you, ya idiot."

I shrug my shoulders in response and think about the rest of the Prophecy.

_A child, an enemy, a lover, a doe. _

"The child, I think, may be Jaki. Ya know, that son of Apollo."

She thinks for a minute and then eagerly nods her head, "The kid who didn't want to leave yesterday?"

"That's him."

She smiles, "I like him."

We think again and then she looks up, "The enemy is Sofia and if I take her I'll have to take Miguel."

So: Me, Allison, Root, Jaki, Sofia, and Miguel. That's six. We need three more people.

"Honestly, I have no clue who the lover is. But I think the doe is that daughter of Hera, Raine."

"Smart!" She says, "That's good. Jaki will need a friend, anyways."

Lover…lover…lover…

"Daughter of Aphrodite!" I exclaim, jumping up from my sitting position. Allison looks at me with a crazy expression and I roll my eyes towards her, "That new girl. Eunice."

"The girl that is like in love with Miguel?"

"Yup. And then Renae, so that Sofia has someone to hang with."

"That's nine." Alli says and then she looks over to me, "Should we go tell Sharion?"

"Yup." I reply. She stands up and then holds out her hands to help me. We walk down to the main hall and Sharion explains everything to him. He calls out the names of the kids whom we picked and we all meet at the center table.

Sofia is glaring at Eunice who is sitting next to Miguel and Renae is sitting on the other side of Sofia, looking bored. Jaki and Raine are sitting next to each other and though Jaki has a bright smile on his face, Raine looks glum. I decide to like her. Root is sitting next to Alli who is sitting next to me.

"Rachel says that you guys need to go to Hades Realm, for the Huntresses are near there."

"California?" Sofia asks in shock, "How the hell are we supposed to get nine kids out to California?"

Those were my thoughts exactly.

"We'll give you money. Now pack your bags, you leave tomorrow morning at six."

He dismisses us and I give Alli a hug, "See ya later." I say as I walk to my bunk to pack my bags. This quest is going to work and we'll all get along.

I'm determined of that.

* * *

><p><strong>So...Whatcha think?<strong>

**Good? Bad? Middle?**

**I'd love it if you took time to review... :)**

**Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite Character goin' on the quest? (Other than the one you created)**


	9. Raine: The Little Redhead of Hera

**Hey Guys, **

**I** **am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever guys...my computer got a virus and I just got back from a two day conference like two hours ago and I finally was able to do this. So yeah. **

**Weirdness-Is-Cool**:Awwww thanks :) and I like Sofia, too.  
><strong>Kovu1011: <strong>Haha. Nice reasons :)  
><strong>Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum: <strong>I love them too. Seem to be the Crowd Favs!  
><strong>Samantha2449: <strong>Ya know. Like was the chapter good, bad, or in the middle? And there is nine kids: Raine, Jaki, Renae, Sofia, Allison, Root, Miguel, Eunice, and Emma.  
><strong>GreekGoddessofPeace: <strong>Thanks gurl :)

* * *

><p><strong>Raine Brandon: Daughter of Hera<strong>

* * *

><p>It is <em>not <em>fun having to wake up at five o'clock in the morning to leave for a stupid quest that you didn't even want to go on. Especially when you have an annoying son of Apollo humming tunes to himself and acting very cheery for it being so early.

How does he do it?

"You excited?" He asks, gripping onto his duffel bag as I swing my bag up on my shoulder a little bit higher.

I shrug my shoulders, "Not really."

It wasn't that I wanted to come off mean to Jaki; he actually _is _a nice kid. He is one of the only people that actually talk to me. It is just that I'm not very social and I don't really know how to get into a conversation. I'm only eight years old, after all.

I'm not as mean as I appear to be either. Unless if you are on my wanted list. Then I won't hesitate to chop you into little pieces and then feed you to Hellhounds from Hades.

Oh yeah, I know a lot of stuff in my little head.

We meet at Thalia's Pine, the small dragon still guarding it like it has done for the past hundred years. Jaki and I are not the last people there and Sofia, Miguel, and Renae file in behind us.

Sharion gives us information, money, and a car. We really can't take an airplane, considering we have a daughter of Hades with us.

"Who can drive?" Eunice, the Aphrodite girl, asks as she looks around. Jaki and I can't, we're both eight. Eunice herself if about thirteen and Renae is fourteen and then Sofia, Emma, and Miguel are all fifteen. Allison and Root both raise their hands and Sharion hands the keys to Root.

"I trust a son of Demeter more than a daughter of Hermes, sorry Allison."

Allison just shrugs her shoulders and bobs her head, "Whatever."

We all place our bags into the truck and cram in the car. It is one of those really big vans with ten seats in it. Allison and Root sit in the front (Allison is giving directions), Eunice, Miguel, Renae, and Sofia sit in the middle row and Jaki and I sit in the back with Emma.

She smiles softly at us and then turns to a book she is reading. Jaki is listening to his iPod and I sit back and close my eyes, letting my red hair fall against my back.

"Guys?"

I look up towards Allison who has turned around. She pauses and then continues, "I know that we've all had some difficulty with each other." She looks towards Sofia, who is looking down, "But I want you all to know that whatever happens, we'll get through it. Okay?"

We all mumble a reply and she turns back around, satisfied.

_1-_1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

We drive for at least twelve hours and we finally stop in Memphis, Tennessee at a motel that isn't very crowded.

Root checks us in and we find that he got us two rooms, one for the boys and another for the girls. We take our luggage out of the van but we are met with a surprise.

A "Chimera" as Allison calls it.

All I see is a creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a serpent. I also see that it breathes fire.

Fun.

Allison and Root quickly charge towards it with their weapons and Emma is right along with them. Sofia and Miguel exchange glances and then join in on the fight with Renae. Eunice, Jaki, and I hang back.

Eunice doesn't really know how to fight and Jaki and I are too young to really do anything, "I wanna join in on this!" Jaki exclaims, hopping up and down and holding his bow and arrow.

"Don't, Jaki." I say, looking at him.

He rolls his eyes but doesn't move. Alli and Root are still fighting but the monster has definitely become weaker. It soon turns into dust and we all look at each other, daring the other one to make the first move.

"Let's head to our rooms." Allison finally says, motioning towards the motel. We all grab our bags and follow her inside and then we all pile into the girls room, it being the bigger one because there are more girls than boys.

I throw my bag onto a single bed and then lay down on my stomach. Jaki does the same and we both look towards Allison who is sitting on the floor with Root.

"So, we definitely need to be on the lookout for monsters." She finally says, "And I want someone to stay with Raine and Jaki at all times. Okay?"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Jaki whines loudly. I hit him on the head and he shuts up.

"Yes you do." Allison says back, "Volunteers?"

"I'll take Jaki." Sofia finally says, "Miguel and I will."

They exchange looks and then Eunice speaks up, "I'll help too."

"No need." Sofia shoots towards her. And I thought she hated Allison…

I already knew that no one would want to take me. I don't talk, I don't smile, and I'm not really friendly.

"I'll take Raine."

I look towards Renae, the daughter of Zeus, and she smiles at me. I took back towards her with a plain expression.

Renae's kind of a very cheery person.

This will be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammar issues...<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Please review guys! **

**Question: Who is a better couple: Eunice and Miguel or Sofia and Miguel?**


	10. Miguel: Charmstruck Son of Heptaestus

**Hey Guys! **

**So...HAPPY MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. DAY (If you live in America like I do). Actually, I know it's kinda a stupid question: But do they celebrate this day in other countries? Oh well, I'll just google it or something. Hope you guys had an awesome week. I did SNOWDAY LAST FRIDAY! So I had a four-day weekend! Except I have school tomorrow and I have a mid-term, an Earth Science test, and a social studies quiz. Ugggg. I also have health class...don't even get me _started _there. We have the human sexuality unit. Fun. Not really. **

* * *

><p><strong>Miguel Gomez: Son of Hephaestus<strong>

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Sof. Lighten up a bit."<p>

Sofia shoots daggers at me and I smile a cheeky grin back at her. She is one of those people who if you tease and you're not close with her, you're dead. But if you are close to her and you tease her she plays along with you.

Sofia is my best friend, so when I tease her I know that he doesn't hurt her. She actually finds it pretty amusing.

"I am so bored." She complains, leaning her head onto my shoulder. I lean my head on the top of her head and begin to rub her back.

"Just calm down and we'll be there soon."

"I doubt that." Jaki, the eight year old kid we are watching on this quest, buts in. Sofia lifts her head up to glare at him and I swat his lightly on his shoulder.

"Can it, kid." Sofia says.

He holds up his hands in a surrendering fashion and then puts his headphones back into his ears and closes his eyes. He has been doing that the whole trip and Sofia has been complaining. It's just _so _much fun to be stuck in the middle of them.

"When am I gonna learn how to fight?"

I turn around to see Eunice looking up over Sofia's head (She is sitting behind Sofia) and looking at Allison. Allison just shrugs her shoulders, "I guess I could teach you when we stop next."

"Cool." She then looks towards me, "Will you help me too?"

"Uh," I stammer, she has me in a trance and I can't break out of it because she is too pretty to look away from, "Yeah. Sure."

"Great." She says with a smile. I smile back and then Sofia hits me on the shoulder.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm just going to help her with fighting. It isn't like she asked me out or anything." Sofia looks away and leans her head on the window, "Sofia, look at me."

"No." She says. I can't see her face but her voice cracks like she is crying. Shoot. The last thing I want is for Sofia to cry. I don't like Eunice, not like-like. I like Sofia.

Looks like I was going to need to take matters into my own hands, "Look, Eunice. I don't think I can help you when we stop because Sofia and I have to talk."

Her chocolate brown eyes flash angrily towards Sofia and then she looks back at me, "Are you sure about that?" She asks in a sweet voice and I'm in a trance again.

"Uh, um…no? Maybe…?"

"So you'll be helping me?"

"Uh…yeah."

Eunice smiles to herself and then leans back in her seat. Sofia whips her head around to glare at the both of us, "I hope you're happy together."

"Sofia!" I exclaim, trying to grab her hand.

"I don't want to hear it."

She tries to rip her hand out of my grip but I hold it there tight, it's then when I notice the small cuts on her wrist. She sees me looking at them and yanks her hand away.

"Go to Hades, Miguel."

"We're both going there, Sof. In a few days we're gonna be there."

"When are we gonna be there?" Sofia says loudly to Allison, leaning up to her.

"Right…now." And at that exact moment we pull into a parking lot for a motel. It is about six o'clock at night and we have been driving all day and right now we're somewhere in Oklahoma or Kansas. One of those middle states.

"I'll get the rooms, the rest of you grab a bag." Allison instructs as we hop out of the car.

"Lesson in half an hour. Okay?" Eunice whispers in my ear. I nod my head and she walks away.

XxxXxXXxXxXxX

"So, you want a knife?"

Eunice looks at the knife I'm holding and then shakes her head.

"How about a dagger?" I pull one out of the bag of weapons that we brought and she inspects it and finally nods her head.

"I like it."

Allison and I teach her how to fight for about forty-five minutes and she isn't half-bad. But then it gets pretty dark and we decide to go inside for the night. Alli and Eunice head into one room with the other girls and I go into the other with Root and Jaki.

Root is reading a book on herbs and flowers and Jaki is –again- listening to his iPod. He almost always has that thing with him. When he sees me walk in he takes his earphones out of his head and waves me over.

"Ya know, Sofia is really pissed at you."

_Why _is an eight year old talking to me about this?

"Yeah. I know."

"You should go talk to her."

"Do you think she would talk to me?"

"Maybe," He picks up his iPod in his hand and turns to me, "Look. This iPod is charmed. You ask it a question, and it plays a song that describes the answer."

"Really?"

"Yup, _Does Sofia like Miguel?_"

"Shut up Jaki." I say, hitting him on the shoulder. He grins at me as the song _I'd Lie _by _Taylor Swift _starts to play.

"Told you." He says with a smirk, "Now go talk to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammar mistakes guys. And I also know that it is short...but I didn't have a lot of time. <strong>

**So please review guys! **

**I'd like to thank KOVU1011 and PIGFARTS PIGFARTS YUM YUM YUM for sticking with me! Love you both! Love you all! **


	11. Sofia: We Meet Her Yet Again

**Hey guys!**

**So...what's up? My life is going pretty good...except I have a stupid math quiz tomorrow on Radicals and crap like that...oh the joys of taking Algebra 1 Honors :P. I hate math so much that it isn't even funny. I have this like, burning passion of hate aganist it. Ugg. **

**Kovu1011:** Aw thanks for the compliment! You're an awesome review, I know I can always depend on you!  
><strong>Pigfarts Pigfarts Yum Yum Yum: <strong>Thanks :) What's Pigfarts? And yesh, Eunice is a sneaky lil thing. But that's why we love her! She makes some good story!  
><strong>GreekGoddessofPeace: <strong>Yahhh, I like Jaki too!

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They mean a lot, really! **

* * *

><p>"Welcome to California!" I shout gleefully, running out of the car and jumping up and down on the land of my home turf. This is where my dad rules and no one is getting in the way of my happiness…even if I <em>am <em>acting totally out of character.

"Calm down Sofia. You're acting a little too much like me." Jaki shouts, sticking his head out of the window of the car to yell at me.

"Last time I checked, I'm _your _babysitter!" I yell back. Jaki just sticks his tongue out at me and hops out of the car. Miguel comes over to my side: We're cool now but we're not dating yet…sadly. He makes me feel a little bit happier, I've almost stopped with the cutting but sometimes I go back when Eunice gets involved with it all.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Eunice asks, looking over to Allison. Allison then looks over to Root who shrugs his shoulders in return.

"Well," She looks over to me and I glare back at her. Even if I have been with her for like four days straight, I still have a grudge against her, "It's your dad's territory. What should we do?"

"We probably shouldn't go into Hades Realm…it would be too hard with all of us. I say we just go to Hollywood. Chill out there until we find them,"

"I hope we don't run into any monsters." Eunice says, walking closer to Miguel who is just about pushed up against me, "Will you protect me, Miguel?"

Her eyes get a powerful look in them and I know that she is charm-speaking, "Snap out of it Miguel…" I say to him, slapping him on the head. He snaps out of it and looks down at Eunice.

"Ask Root to protect you Eunice."

Allison overhears this and turns towards Miguel, "No way. Root's mine." She says, taking his hand into hers. He just smiles down at her.

They are a really cute couple; you can tell that they really care for each other. It'd be really cool if Miguel and I are like that someday...

"So what do we do know? Sit here and wait?" Emma asks, sitting down on a bench near the park that we are at.

"I guess…" Allison says, taking a seat next to her. Jaki and Raine run off to play at the playground and Renae and Eunice follow them and talk to each other, they've actually become good friends. But then again, Renae can become friends with anyone.

"How much money do we have left, Alli?" Emma asks, looking over to her best friend. Allison pulls a wad of cash out of her pocket and begins to count it but is cut off by Renae sprinting over to her.

"Alli! Allison!" She yells as she comes over to us. The look on her face shows total shock, "A hellhound just took Jaki, Eunice and Raine!"

We sit in silence for a second and then Allison shoots up, "Where did it go?"

"It just disappeared."

"Like into the ground?" I butt in. I am freaking out right now. Jaki could die and then it could possibly be my fault. We _have _to find the kids. We just have to.

Renae nods her head, "What are we going to do?" She looks on the verge of tears. I lean into Miguel's shoulder and he rubs my back. He is trying to calm me down but I can tell that he is just as nervous as I am.

"Well it's almost dark. We can't do much," Allison pauses, looks around at the five of us, and then continues "Unless if we contact our godly parents and ask if they can help us…"

As soon as she says that, a pair of doves rustle from the trees and thunder booms from the distance, "I take it they don't wanna help us." I say in a grim voice.

I'm actually really depressed right now. Jaki is missing and I am freaking out.

"What if they die?" Renae asks as we make our way back to the van. The question hangs in the silence for a little. It was what we all wanted to ask, but no one had the courage to say it.

"They aren't gonna die." Root reassures her, but his voice is shaking a little.

I finally speak up, "Let's face it, guys. We're on a quest. People _die _on quests."

"They are all under the age of fourteen. They can't die, Sof. They just can't." Miguel says. I can tell that he is really mad. He gets really protective of people who he is close to and I can tell that he is really worried.

"Where can we go?" Root asks. He has been sitting in the driver's seat for the past few minutes while we all talked about the fate of our friends. It finally hit that he wasn't driving because we didn't know where to go.

"You're in charge, Allison." I say, looking at her in the eyes, "Where do we go?"

"I honestly don't know."


	12. Jaki: Oh yah We just got pranked

**Hey Guys! **

**Listen...I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've lost inspiration but then I got it again so it's all good! This story only has a few more chapters...so enjoy them! Please review...thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaki Anderson: Son of Apollo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait," I say again, looking up towards my father, "This is all a joke? All you wanted was some entertainment on Olympus?"<p>

I look up at my father, crossing my arms at him. Raine and Eunice are behind me and I know for a fact that they are pretty pissed off, also. We were just captured by Hellhounds because the Olympians were bored. Who does that?

"Yeah!" Apollo says with a smile on his face. Everyone was right when they say he is the most immature god.

"But everyone is freaking out." Eunice says, looking up at him, "Shouldn't someone give them a sign or something?"

"They are going to find the Hunters, and then we'll tell them." Hermes adds in, high-fiving Apollo.

"I can't believe you did that." Eunice says, huffing and then sitting down on the ground. Raine sits down beside her and leans her head on her shoulder, she's pretty tired. We all are.

"That is so cool!" I say, smiling up at them.

"JAKI!" Eunice and Raine yell at me. I shrug my shoulders in return and turn to the TV in which Apollo and Hermes are watching everything happen in.

Right now, the group is almost near the Hunters. Miguel and Sofia are walking together and he's holding her hand, "I hate her." Eunice mutters, glaring at Sofia. I laugh at Eunice. I always wanted Miguel and Sofia to get together.

Root and Allison are walking together in the front and Renae is a few paces behind then while Emma brings up the rear.

They walk into a clearing, get in a huge fight with some monsters, and then save the hunters. I would give you more details, but I'm too busy eating the ice cream that my dad gave me.

"Well are you going to tell them now?" Eunice questions, looking up at my father, "Tell them…" HA! She's trying to charmspeak a god. That doesn't work.

"You can't charmspeak me, babe." Dad says, looking over at her.

"Don't call me babe." Eunice responds, turning away. Ew. My dad and Eunice are flirting. That's _really _nasty.

"Let's just tell them Apollo." Hermes says. And with another glance, we're all whisked out of the room and into the clearing where out group is.

"JAKI! RAINE!" Sofia yells as soon as she sees us, running towards us and scooping Raine up in her arms while Miguel does the same to me.

"That's completely out of character." I shoot towards her with a smirk on my face. She shrugs sheepishly.

"What can I say? I was worried."

We talk for a little while, and then Allison finally notices the two gods standing in the corner, "Wait! Why the Hades are Hermes and Apollo here?"

Dad opens his mouth to reply, but it cut off by Artemis flashing in and swearing at him in Greek, "Calm down Sis." Dad says, "It was all a joke."

"A joke? A joke?" She exclaims, "You stole my hunters and put them at risk because of a JOKE?"

"Yeah. Basically."

"Arg! C'mon girls." She says, and without a second glance they are all gone.

Allison is looking down and Root is patting her back, it almost looks like she is crying, "This is a joke, dad? My first quest was all a joke?"

Hermes smirk is quickly changed into an expression of sadness and he runs to his daughter, "Don't cry Alli. It wasn't meant to harm you."

She shrugs his shoulder off of her and then looks towards the eight of us, "Are we ready to go back to camp?"

We all nod, not wanting to argue with Allison at this moment of time. She pulls bad pranks when she isn't upset, but when's she pissed well…that's when the best pranks happen.

"Dad, flash us back to camp." She says, looking towards her father.

"Alli…"

"Please dad."

"Fine."

"CAMP!" Renae screams, running down the hill of Camp Half-Blood at top speed. I do the same, along with Raine. Sofia and Miguel hang back with Root and Allison and Emma and Eunice just casually walk down the hill.

It's dinner time, and the whole camp is in the mess hall. Looking at a TV screen. I might not be very smart, but I can tell when I've been messed with.

This whole thing was a freaking show for the gods and all the campers at camp half-blood. I guess Miguel and Sofia will be having a talk with Aphrodite very soon.


	13. The End

**Well guys...I did it. **

**This is the very last chapter of this story. **

**And it is a very good one, at that. **

**Now I'm just going to let you read, I'll talk at the end! **

* * *

><p>Sofia Ramerez sat at Zeus's fist next to her boyfriend, Miguel Gomez. The couple had gotten back from their "Quest" only three days ago, yet they were already the most popular couple at Camp.<p>

Aphrodite had given them a long talking-to, most of it concerning her demigod-daughter Eunice, but finally decided that they were a cute couple and were meant to be together. They had been best friends since forever, hadn't they?

"I love you Miguel." Sofia said, looking down at her hands which were laced together on her lap. Sofia had feelings she had never had before in these past few days, and she knew that she really did love Miguel. She could only hope that he felt the same.

Miguel used his fingers to tilt her chin up towards him and he gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. She melted into his chocolate brown eyes and gave him a soft kiss back. When they pulled away, Miguel replied, "I love you too, Sof."

She smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her, protectively wrapping a muscled arm of Hephaestus around her.

If it wasn't for this quest, the two kids would never have gotten together. They would have been hiding their feelings and Eunice would have ended up charming her way into his heart. And then Sofia would have been even _more _depressed.

But because of this quest, the two best friends finally got together. Eunice stepped down and Sofia stopped cutting herself. Miguel made her happy, everyone knew that.

So the quest wasn't _that _bad.

Sofia and Miguel finally got together…and that is all that matters in the end.

* * *

><p>Allison Scott sat at the base of Thalia's Pine, next to the dragon who had been resting there for about forever, since the times of Percy and Annabeth Jackson.<p>

She had been thinking _a lot _these past few days. She didn't like that her father had tricked her. She didn't like being the "Trickee" she liked being the "Tricker"

Allison was a daughter of Hermes and she hated being on the opposite side of the prank. She was sarcastic, and mean, and tricky and she was very stubborn.

Although, the quest had been somewhat of a good thing. She had become closer to some people…and the grudge Sofia had against her was somewhat loosened.

She learned how to become a leader, and how to take charge in bad situations. She even became closer to Root, her boyfriend since forever.

She flipped her dark black ponytail over her shoulder and she looked down at Camp Half-Blood. She didn't really want to go back to the camp. She wanted to go home…but that wasn't an option. She had to stick out the rest of the summer, at least.

"Alli?"

Allison flipped her head around to look at the God of Messengers approaching her from the other side of the Pine Tree, the side not facing the camp.

"Hi dad." She replied, looking over at the male who looked about 21 coming to sit down next to her.

"I'm really sorry, Alli."

Allison knew that when her father (A god, she might add) comes to say sorry by basically begging at his daughter's feet, that he is really sorry.

"It's alright. I guess."

Hermes pulled Allison into a side hug, and kissed the top of her raven-black hair. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her, "I'll see you soon, Allison. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

Maybe the quest wasn't _that _bad, she mused to herself. She then stood up and brushed off her athletic shorts.

She had to go find Root and tell him how much she loved him.

* * *

><p>Jaki Anderson stood at the bottom of the rock climbing wall, next to his partner Raine Brandon.<p>

"You ready for this, Raine?" Jaki asked, fastening the harness on his torso. Raine looked over to him with a smile and she pulled her fire-red locks back into a ponytail.

"Only if you are." She replied. Ever since the quest, Jaki and Raine had become better friends. Raine had become more social towards Jaki, they had become friends. Just like Jaki had wanted them to be oh so many weeks ago.

The day when Jaki decided he wanted to conquer the rock climbing wall was the day he wanted to befriend Raine, and he planned on making the first one happen just like the second one had.

Jaki began to climb up the wall and Raine did the best she could to help him, calling out what he could do.

Emma Ice advised them from the side, looking at the two little kids.

Like Raine had become better more social and like how Jaki had befriended Raine, Emma had also improved from the quest.

She learned how to be nicer, she learned how to care. She also learned how to open up to people. Emma was a good girl who had been through a lot, but now she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid to stand up to her siblings and she wasn't afraid to be who she wanted to be.

And as Jaki reached the top of the rock climbing wall, Emma smiled. If Jaki could do anything, then Raine could do anything. And if Raine could do anything, then Emma could too.

It was a chain effect.

And it was all because of the quest they had been put through.

* * *

><p>Renae Belle and Eunice Lovestrong worked beside each other in the strawberry fields, picking berries and talking quietly to each other.<p>

Although the loud and obnoxious Renae and the devious and caring Eunice would seem never to be able to hold a friendship, they were able. The two got along very well, actually.

Even though Renae had liked Sean, and Sean had liked Eunice, the two were able to connect on other levels…not letting a guy between them.

"Good job, Guys." Root Marsh said, walking up next to them and placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

Root had gotten closer with those girls during the quest, too. They had all become good friends.

Renae then began to jump up and down with excitement, "We get to watch our quest video tomorrow, guys!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Although some of the kids were upset, and frankly pissed off, at the fact that the gods used this quest for their entertainment, Renae was excited. Like usual.

Eunice didn't mind…she just didn't want to look like a fool for chasing after Miguel.

Root didn't care much either, he just didn't want to be made fun of for being with Allison.

"Can we be done, now?" Eunice complained, looking up at Root with begging eyes. The boy nodded his head and Eunice ran away, almost running into Allison who was coming to see Root.

Allison threw her arms around the boy's neck and buried her face into his shoulder, "I love you, Root." She murmured, and the two began to share a kiss.

"Ewww." Renae muttered, throwing a strawberry at the two of them. Allison pulled out and childishly stuck her tongue out at the daughter of Zeus, just like any good daughter of Hermes would do.

* * *

><p>And as the kids finally settled in that night to watch their quest, they all realized something. Change is a good thing.<p>

Sofia learned to finally get over her depression.

Miguel learned to finally tell Sofia his feelings.

Allison learned to finally be able to forgive.

Root learned to finally be able to know that he loved Allison.

Renae learned that she could be friends with just about everyone.

Eunice learned that it was okay to step down from the plate and let other's get a chance at love.

Jaki learned how to conquer through anything.

Raine learned how to make friends.

Emma learned to be herself.

And as the demigods and demigoddess of Camp Half-Blood watched their quest, the world went on. Just like it had since the time of Percy and Annabeth.

Because these kids weren't normal.

They didn't choose to be this way. And some of them don't want it.

But they all learn to love it.

Because Everything Changes.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I DID IT!1<strong>

**Okay...**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers, reviewers, subscribers, and so many other people. You all mean the world to me. Thank you for your positive feedback, it means so much. I love you all and I hope you loved this story! **


End file.
